Itaciento
by Chocolate y Azucar
Summary: Itaciento nunca ha tenido una vida difícil. Tiene una gran familia y come cuanta pasta quiere, pero en cuanto él y su familia son invitados a una gran fiesta en el castillo en honor al príncipe Inglaterra las cosas se complican y se tornan extrañas y graciosas. AU. Pésimo summary, pero mejor que el anterior.
1. Chapter 1

**Itaciento**

Hace algún tiempo, en una época de castillos, caballeros y Iphones, existió un lindo jovencito, de nombre Itaciento (cofcofcofquecreativocofcofcof) y vivía con su abuelo y sus dos hermanos de sangre, y si creyeron que diría madrastra y hermanastras es porque no me conocen aun~. Su abuelo se llamaba Roma, y sus hermanos se llamaban Romano y Seborga, todos eran la típica familia feliz, menos Romano, él se queja hasta de la inmortalidad del cangrejo, como sea, ellos se encontraban haciendo sus actividades normales, Romano maldiciendo a todo ser vivo, Seborga e Itaciento comiendo pasta y Roma tratando de ligarse a la vecina, cuando les llego una carta del castillo del reino.

— ¡Miren mis queridos nietos! Nos ha llegado una carta del castillo del reino — ¿No se los dije?

— Vee~ ¿Y qué dice _nonno_? — preguntó Itaciento curioso.

— ¡Maldito reino de retrasados! Mira que mandarse cartas teniendo Facebook, MSN y Twitter es una estupidez, y una muy grande, _¡che palle!_ — Ese es Romano, feliz de la vida.

— Deja de quejarte _fratello_ — ese es Seborga, la voz de la razón… al menos en este fic — Dinos que dice _nonno._

— Dice que estamos cordialmente invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños del príncipe Inglaterra — de aquí creo que ya saben a dónde va la historia, si no lo saben… déjenme decirles que son mas estúpidos que Cosmo.

— Lo que me faltaba, una fiesta de idiotas, que bien, que B-I-E-N — dijo con sarcasmo Romano, mientras daba aplausos… también con sarcasmo.

— Vee~ ¡Pero parece divertido _fratello_! — dijo Itaciento emocionado — Vamos a ir, ¿verdad?

— ¡Pero claro que sí! — confirmó Roma.

— ¡Vee~!

— ¡Wii~!

— ¡Mierda! — este último es Romano, expresando su felicidad a su familia.

* * *

><p>Ya estaban todos vestidos, menos Romano, que no quería ir por el hecho de que todos los que estarían hay serian puros idiotas… eso y que se le iba a pasar el especial de Phineas &amp; Ferb, ¡era Cliptastico 2 lectores!<p>

— ¡Ya dije que no quiero ir maldición! — se acomodo más en el sillón el ingrato.

— Pero fratello, será genial — insistió Itaciento.

— ¡Que no!

— Escuche que ira España~ — dijo Seborga, y con la velocidad de un mono… en monociclo, Romano se vistió, aprovechando que estaban pasando un comercial. Ya todos se habían subido al auto el abuelo Roma y Seborga, ya solo faltaba que Romano e Itaciento se subieran, pero…

— Escucha, no quiero perderme el especial de Phineas & Ferb, así que te tendrás que quedar para grabarlo — que malo, el sí parece hermanastra.

— ¿¡Vee~¡? Pero yo quiero ir fratello.

— ¿Quieres que sufra por no poder ver mi programa?

— Creo que no…

— Pues entonces te quedas.

— Pero… pero… vee~ — y así, Roma, Seborga y Romano se fueron a la fiesta conduciendo dignamente como todo un italiano, como bestias, mientras Itaciento se quedaba a grabar el programa de Romano, mientras lloraba — Yo quería ir a la fiesta…

De repente sale mucho humo, no sé de donde ni porque, pero sale. Mientras Itaciento trataba de ver una figura que estaba saliendo del humo. Cuando se disipo, salió un pequeño niño de pelo negro, ojos café oscuro, yukata morada, unos audífonos grandes negros y un micrófono.

— ¿Q-quien eres?

— ¿Yo? Soy tu hada madrina.


	2. Chapter 2

— ¿Q-quien eres?

— ¿Yo? Soy tu hada madrina, soy Nihonloid — historia más rara no puede haber.

— ¿Vee~? ¿En serio?

— Sí, también traje a mi hermano, se llama Dazeloid — dijo mientras sacaba a un chibiCorea de la nada — Espero no te moleste.

— ¡Las hadas fueron inventadas en Corea daze~!

— Sí, si lo que digas, ve a ver la tele — actitud de hermano mayor de kiku es ley.

— Vee~ ¿Y me vas a conceder deseos verdad? O eres de esos que vienen a cobrar... porque si es así yo...

— No, no soy de esos, si fuera de esos ni siquiera estaría aquí, estaría afuera molestando y tocando la puerta.

— Oye Nihonloid ¿Por que eres tan diferente a las hadas de los cuentos?

— Porque no soy hada en realidad, me agarraron traficando doujinshis yuri y yaoi, así que estoy haciendo trabajo comunitario — su servidora aquí le compro unos.

— ¿Entonces no me vas a realizar deseos?

— Sí, estoy obligado por la ley, si no me voy al tutelar de menores.

— Ehh, está bien... — dijo el italiano todavía algo dudoso.

— ¡Nihonloid! — gritó el pequeño Dazeloid desde la cocina- ¿Puedo comerme todo lo que hay en el refrigerador?

— Si haz lo que quieras.

— ¡Oye! — intervino Itaciento antes de que vaciaran su refrigerador.

— ¿Quieres que te conceda deseos sí o no?

— ¡Sí!

— Entonces deja que haga lo que quiera.

— Pero... está bien... — dijo resignado el italiano.

— Muy bien... ¿algo en especial que quieras?

— Vee~ yo quería ir a la fiesta del príncipe Inglaterra, pero tuve que quedarme a grabar el programa de mi _fratello._

— Bueno, lo del programa puede solucionarse, ¡Dazeloid!

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó saliendo de la cocina sándwich en la mano.

— Tienes que grabar un programa, pero ya — le dijo de "buenas" el japonés.

— Bueno — asintió contento el Coreano.

— Bien, problema solucionado, ahora ya puedes ir — ni magia uso ni nada… que hada mas chafa… si me toca una así la demando.

— Vee~ En realidad… no, tampoco tengo como irme a la fiesta…

— ¿No puedes pedir un taxi o algo, o también quieres que en eso te ayude?

— Por favor, hazlo- rogó el chico del rulo.

—… — el pelinegro dio un gran suspiro antes de contestar — De acuerdo…

— Vee~ ¡Gracias! — agradeció mientras abrazaba a al japonés.

— Ah… ahh… ¡E-es mi primera vez! — gritó Nihonloid empujando a Itaciento bruscamente — De todos modos te hare responsable — Dijo mientras se volteaba para esconder su sonrojo.

— ¿Vee~? — ladeó la cabeza sin entender la reacción del otro.

— C-como sea, vámonos ya… ¡Dazeloid! Voy a salir no te metas a internet y no te vayas con Shinnatys desconocidos.

— ¡Bien! — dijo a su hermano mientras trataba de sentarse en un gran sillón y seguir grabando el programa.

* * *

><p>— Vee~ Esta bien que me ayudaste y todo, pero… ¿teníamos que venir en monociclo? — dijo Itaciento, si, en un monociclo, con Nihonloid en la cabeza.<p>

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué usara mi magia para convertir una calabaza en carruaje y ratones en caballos para que llegaras elegantemente a la fiesta? Si eso no tiene nada de lógica.

— ¿Y esto si lo tiene?

—… Cállate o te tiro del monociclo.

— Vee~ ¡Ya llegamos!

Efectivamente, llegaron al castillo, realmente majestuoso, se podía ver como todas las personas invitadas entraban por la enorme puerta principal, que era vigilada por los guardias.

— Bien aquí estas — dijo Nihonloid.

— Vee~ ¿Tu no entras?

— No, yo te espero aquí, eso sí, te quiero aquí antes de las doce de la noche.

— Vee~ ¿Y eso porque?

— Porque yo tengo hora de dormir, ¿o tú crees que no me canso?

— De acuerdo~ Nos vemos — y así Itaciento se fue corriendo a la fiesta y buscar a su familia.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola chiquillos y chiquillas! Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi y esta historia.

Bueno, la sencilla razón de que no haya actualizado era por falta de inspiración pero ahora ya regreso la hija de su madre, ¡así que a darle con todo! Además cambie mucho mi manera de escribir durante este tiempo, así que he rescrito los otros dos capítulos, que ya no dan tanto asco xD En fin, disfruten la historia, pero primero:

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Si así fuera, Prusia tendría su propio show, Alemania e Italia se casarían, Japón y Hungría se unirían en a favor del Yuri-Yaoi y Belarus y Lienchiestein serian BFF's. Todo pertenece a Hima-papa.

* * *

><p>Ya en la fiesta, Itaciento pudo percatarse de que todo el reino estaba en esa fiesta, familia, amigos, colados, de todo, o bueno, lo que comúnmente hay en un quinceaños, solo que hay no ponían reaggeton gracias a Arceus. Entre tanta gente se sentía perdido… más todavía, camino de un lado a otro sin éxito alguno, terminando cansado y algo agitado, así que decidió salir a tomar aire fresco.<p>

****/**/**/******/Mientras tanto, en la habitación de cierto cejon (cofcofCJKirklandcofcof)/**/**/**/********

— ¡Pero yo no quiero ir! ¡Todos esos son una bola de imbéciles! — Gritó el príncipe Inglaterra, recibiendo una cachetada en la boca de parte de su madre.

— ¿Qué te eh dicho sobre repetir lo que vez en la televisión? — Le dijo su jefa, digo madre, la reina Britannia.

— Pero es que es la verdad — respondió tapándose la boca por el dolor.

— No importa, como príncipe no debes hablar vulgaridades.

— ¡Eso es pura mierda! — Gritó dando una patada al mueble de al lado.

— ¡Suficiente! No volverás a ver MTV nunca, es más, mandare a que te bloqueen el canal.

— ¡No! ¿Y donde se supone que veré South Park?

— Ya no lo veras, de ahora en adelante veras Bob Esponja.

— ¡NO! — Gritó mirando al cielo desesperadamente.

— Me voy, te quiero abajo en 5 minutos — Dijo para darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación de su hijo.

— ¡Maldición! — Grito el cejon este mientras se dirigía a su cama para dejarse caer en ella — Esa mujer está loca si cree que bajare con esa bola de interesados…

De repente alguien cae en su balcón cayendo de cara, asustando al príncipe, que se levanto inmediatamente pero con cuidado para saber quién era el que se había caído del cuarto piso. Y no es que estuviera asustado ni nada de eso, claro que no era eso. Aquí cabe aclarar que el castillo tiene cuatro pisos y la habitación del príncipe esta en el tercer piso. La persona que cayó se empezó a levantar, sacudiéndose la suciedad.

— ¿Vee? ¿Dónde estoy? — Pregunto desorientado.

— Esta es mi habitación — Le contesto con los ojos en blanco — ¿Se puede saber quién eres tú?

— Vee~ Me llamo Itaciento. ¿Cómo te llamas tú? — Dijo el italiano lleno de felicidad, vaya a saber porque, porque si yo fuera el no estaría tan feliz después de caerme de un cuarto piso.

— Soy el príncipe Inglaterra… — Dijo todavía con los ojos en blanco.

— ¡¿Vee?! ¿Enserio? L-lo siento príncipe… me iré enseguida… — Se disculpo Itaciento mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

— Espera — Lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo — ¿Qué hacías en el piso de arriba?

— ¿V-vee? Estaba buscando el jardín…

— ¿El jardín? Y como terminaste en…

— Pensé que era como en mansión Foster que cuando subes en realidad bajas (?)

— Ok… — Contesto el príncipe con los ojos de nuevo en blanco.

— Vee~… — Introduzca aquí silencio incomodo.

— Emm… ¿Te parece si te llevo yo al jardín? Sirve y te enseño el pequeño lago de ahí — Sugirió el rubio. Y es que cualquier cosa era mejor que bajar con su madre.

— Vee~ de acuerdo — Asintió feliz.

Ya en el jardín, Inglaterra e Itaciento se encontraban viendo el lago. Realmente se la estaban pasando bien, hasta el príncipe cejon Inglaterra le agradaba la compañía del chico del rulo. Aunque el chico soltaba una que otra incoherencia, pero nada más. Después de un rato en el lago, el rubio le ofreció a su acompañante a dar un recorrido por los jardines, y así siguieron caminando y hablando de cosas triviales. Se la pasaban tan bien que no se dieron cuenta que casi era medianoche.

— Sabes, eres una persona muy agradable — Dijo de repente Inglaterra, sorprendiendo al otro.

El príncipe Inglaterra no era una persona que diera cumplidos, es más, siempre atacaba a todos verbalmente (y también lanzaba golpes ocasionalmente). Definitivamente había algo en el italiano que lo hacía sentir descolocado, nervioso y extraño.

Muy extraño.

— ¿En serio? Y-yo también pienso que eres agradable… — Contesto mirando hacia otra parte mientras su cara se ponía roja — Aunque un poco enojón — Eso último lo dijo en voz baja, pero no paso desapercibido del rubio.

— ¿What? ¿Cómo que enojón?

— Vee~ Es que creo que el príncipe Inglaterra se vería mucho mejor con una sonrisa en el rostro — Dijo el italiano sonriendo de una manera hermosa.

— Ah… ¿Tú crees? — Dijo con un leve sonrojo. A lo que Itaciento asintió energéticamente con su cabeza.

Y es que a Inglaterra nadie le había dicho eso. Por lo general, lo insultaban de todo. Le decían que era un cejon, que era un peligro para la gastronomía, que tenia mal gusto para la vestir y cosas de ese estilo. Pero con el italiano era diferente, pareciera que cualquier cosa que el rubio dijera hacia que el otro pusiera una cara de que era la cosa más grandiosa del mundo. Y por primera vez en su vida, se sentía completamente feliz y satisfecho de sí mismo. Al pensar en esto, el ojiverde sonrió inconscientemente.

— ¿Vee? ¡El príncipe Inglaterra esta sonriendo! — Gritó emocionado Itaciento, moviendo frenéticamente los brazos de arriba abajo.

— Ah… ¿sí? — Contesto rojo el ingles, mientras que de poco a poco se comenzaba a acercar a Itaciento.

* * *

><p>Lo he cortado en la mejor parte -pose de master troll- pero no se preocupen, que esto continuara. En el primer capítulo había dicho que esto solo seria tres capítulos, pero al demonio, serán los que salgan xD<p>

Y ya saben, dejen review o me comeré sus piernas ^^

_Esperare ansiosa sus reviews~_


End file.
